


No Purple Light

by bold_seer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Captivity, First Meetings, Gen, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: “Separating time,” said Wong darkly. “Timelines. These are serious charges.”





	No Purple Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).

He was lying on one side, when they entered the room. Faint violet glow around his wrists, tied to the bedpost like a leash. Magical bindings prevented him from casting any spells. Not from moving his arms entirely, or moving around.

“Separating time,” said Wong darkly. “Timelines. These are serious charges.”

The man got up, but remained seated on the edge of the bed, hands on his legs. He was wearing a broken watch, once expensive, its glass now shattered. Plain clothes in dusty shades. His hair was brown, grey. Too unassuming, for a man who was anything but. Karl’s robes were a deep green. He imagined the man in something similar, hues of red and blue. It was a superfluous thought.

He acknowledged them with a wary attitude. “You’re keeping me locked up.” Hardly a cell, though he couldn’t leave, or the chain would yank him back. When he reached the door, at the latest.

“There are more drastic solutions,” Karl added. He thought of the natural law, living within it. How perverse anything else was.

Doubt filled the man’s eyes: green, grey. It vanished as quickly. “I see.” He swallowed. “No hard feelings.”

Karl felt a tug of sympathy, but he reminded himself that renegade sorcerers were dangerous. This man had disrespected the sanctity of Kamar-Taj by breaking in. He wasn’t on trial, but there would be consequences.

“You weren’t kidding I’d die if I stole the wrong book.” His gaze flickered between them, but lingered on Karl, a little sad. “I know you won’t hesitate.” Keeping his distance and being familiar at the same time, he looked away.

“We’ve constrained your powers already,” Karl offered. It was enough, surely? To protect the world from harm.

“He’s not a threat,” Wong agreed. “But an intruder.”

“Strange,” the man said. “Or Stephen. Doctor Strange.”

“Where did you learn magic, Strange?” Wong peered at him with some suspicion, but not without interest. Magic like _that_.

“Here. Or, well.” Strange shrugged. Here was relative, both time and place.

“You’re wearing civilian clothing,” Wong pointed out. Where did he belong, in his own timeline?

Concerned, and intrigued, Karl spoke, “Time magic is a forbidden practice at Kamar-Taj.” Too dangerous. Unpredictable.

“I’m an overachiever. Advanced reading. Extracurricular interests.” There was something about the way Strange said it. The way he was watching Karl, wouldn’t let go. He had consorted with dark magic. It left a mark. But to what extent had it corrupted Strange? Worked its way into his soul. That dogged determination, on his own path. Like Kaecilius. Before the Ancient One stopped him, before her own death. Time had been eating away at him, destroying his mind and body from within. The shadows under Strange’s eyes stood out, dark bruises on his pale face. Exhaustion and time, Karl wanted to believe. Not an idea, consuming Strange like a parasite. 

Managing the feat of looking pitiful, weakened, but dignified and composed, Strange raised his arms. “Are we done with the bondage? I’ve done nothing to deserve it.”

Wong’s eyes hardened. “You could’ve caused irreparable damage to your timeline. Our reality. By playing around.” He shook his head, more in frustration than anger.

Strange snorted, half amused, half annoyed. The reprimand was familiar. Nothing he worried about. “I have more experience with time than most.” It was an arrogant boast, fitting of a man who thought he could walk into this timeline, unnoticed. Strange seemed confident it was true. But Kaecilius had been obsessed with time, too.

Karl considered the cuffs. “They’re not meant to cause you pain. Only restrain you.” Lock him out of the Astral Dimension, as well.

Strange didn’t look pleased about that. He was too stubborn to reveal what bothered him. Share anything with men who weren’t enemies, but not necessarily friends either, even allies. Old scars, did his hands still hurt? “Never mind. I’ll cooperate.” Strange glanced at Wong, expression uncertain. Then back to Karl. “Will you make any concessions?”

Karl should’ve held onto the rules. Strange had broken them. “Yes,” he said roughly. He hesitated. “Stephen.” The name felt unfamiliar in his mouth. Not unpleasant.

Wong’s gaze burnt on him, as he took Strange by the arms, carefully. The purple glow faded, but Karl couldn’t help wondering - had that bond been replaced by something else?


End file.
